


we can escape to the great sunshine

by Zpanni



Category: youtian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-29 03:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zpanni/pseuds/Zpanni





	1. Chapter 1

羽生结弦弯下腰把鞋带系好，坐在沙发上双腿一晃一晃的踢到面前不远的茶几腿。他歪着脑袋，眼睛直愣愣的盯着厨房里忙碌着的男人。

“博——洋——”他拖长调子，“还没好吗？”

金博洋在里头应道“可以了可以了。”手里揣着一个装了吐司和罐装牛奶的塑料袋，急忙忙从厨房里出来。

“喔...”羽生结弦眨眨眼，“今天也是吐司和牛奶呢。”

“抱歉，”金博洋无奈的挠了挠头发，弯下身子和羽生结弦对视，“今天还是起晚了，来不及准备别的...”

这么一想，这已经是用牛奶和吐司给这孩子当早餐的第三天了。

老是吃相同的东西会不会不太够营养？金博洋有些自责的皱皱眉，他摸了摸羽生结弦的脑袋，“不想吃的话，带你去外面吃云吞好不好？”

“可是这样的话我就会错过校车了哦。”羽生结弦从沙发上站起来，笑眯眯的冲眼前的男人伸手，金博洋愣愣的将手里的袋子放到小孩手上。

“牛奶和吐司配在一起味道很好 。”羽生结弦把袋子放进自己的书包里，抓着肩带把它背好，“放心吧，我会好好吃掉的。”

这孩子总是很体贴人。金博洋动了动嘴唇想说些什么，但那些话仿佛空气一般到了喉咙就飘散开了。他到最后只是再次伸手摸了摸羽生结弦的头发。

小朋友把门打开，仰着脑袋去看他：“我去学校了哦。晚上想吃生鸡蛋拌饭。博洋昨天答应我会做的。”

“嗯，答应你了的，放心吧。”金博洋拍拍羽生结弦的书包，“路上小心些。”

羽生结弦没有回应他，只是眨了眨眼睛盯着金博洋看。不得不说这小孩真是长得好看得很，嫩嫩的皮肤好像戳一戳都能渗出胶原蛋白来。五官犹如被笔刻出来的一般精致。

再长大些估计就要被很多的姑娘们追了。金博洋忍不住这样想到，心里突然有一种家里白菜要被拱了的失落感。

当他回过神来的时候眼前的孩子还是站在原地一动不动的看着自己，金博洋觉得他还有事情要跟自己讲，于是弯下身子：“怎么啦？”

“博洋又忘记了。”羽生结弦用食指碰了碰自己的嘴唇，“出门吻。”

 

金博洋愣了一下，这是他在刚把羽生结弦带回来的时候和孩子做下的约定了，

“每天出门都会有一个吻。”这是羽生结弦难得自己提出来的要求。这孩子主动说想要的东西太少，所以无论是什么金博洋都尽力的去满足他。

但随着时间的推移，小朋友慢慢长大一些，这样的事情做起来总是会有点难为情。

金博洋有些无奈的笑了笑：“好吧，出门吻。”

他捧着小朋友的脸颊，往人光洁的额头上亲吻一口：“路上小心。”

金博洋本想就这样把羽生结弦放开，结果小孩紧紧的揽住了他的脖颈，踮着脚亲了他的嘴唇一口。

金博洋有些有些震惊的眨了眨眼，柔软的触感很快的离开，羽生结弦抱着他的脖子，开口说话时金博洋闻到一股草莓牙膏味儿。

“这才是正确的出门吻。”他冲金博洋笑，“博洋以前都是这样亲我的。”

可是你已经长大了啊。金博洋动了动嘴唇，没有开口。

“我去学校了哦。”羽生结弦松开搂着金博洋的手，“晚上见，博洋。”

金博洋回了一句晚上见，注视着羽生结弦离开，慢吞吞关上门。

我的教育方式是不是哪里出了问题？他摸了摸嘴唇，倒在沙发上，恍恍惚惚的想到。


	2. Chapter 2

“所以啊就是......”戈米沙喝了一口咖啡，抬头发现坐在自己对面的人完全处于神游状态，“天天？”

对方没有任何的回应。

戈米沙叹了口气，伸手在男人眼皮底下晃，“天天？”

金博洋被刺激得眨了眨眼，回过神来，“...抱歉，你刚刚在讲什么？”

“我是问，你今天不用去上班吗？”戈米沙无奈的敲了敲桌子，“老走神，在想什么呢？”

“今天早上准备去公司的时候小周打电话给我说想和我换班。陈巍过几天会回来看他，我答应了。”

于是突然得到休息日的金博洋决定去超市买无菌蛋顺道多买点食材晚上给家里小朋友做顿好的，没想到在超市偶遇到了许久不见的朋友戈米沙，两人购完物后去了附近的咖啡店。

“你们也真是够可怜的，”戈米沙啧啧道，“像我多好，多自由。”

形体老师了不起。金博洋翻了个白眼，“是是是。”

“然后呢？”戈米沙用手撑下巴，“从见面开始你就一直在走神，是不是有什么不开心的事？有的话我不介意你说出来让我开心一下。”

金博洋笑眯眯的在桌子底下踹戈米沙的腿，在对方吃痛的表情中叹气。

“我在想羽生的事。”

“...羽生？”正准备捂自己的腿来一发夸张表演的戈米沙愣了一下，“你说小结弦吗？”

“嗯。”

戈米沙只见过羽生结弦几次，对他为数不多的印象是小朋友不太爱讲话，但嘴角总是微笑着，漂亮得像个洋娃娃。

“我不太喜欢你们家小朋友。”

“啊？”

“...怎么说呢，”戈米沙挠挠脑袋，“那孩子老笑眯眯的盯着人看，挺渗人的。”

“我累个丢。”金博洋再次伸腿去踹人，“不对你笑难道对你哭啊？？”

“停停停我错了我错了！”戈米沙心疼的把自己受到二次伤害的腿移开，“所以你们家小朋友干什么坏事了让你那么烦躁 ？”

金博洋像卡了机似的停下了动作，“...没有，羽生一直挺乖的。”

“那你有什么好烦的。”戈米沙翻了个白眼

“我最近就总觉得，自己教育孩子的方式是不是不太对。”

“你也意思到了啊。”戈米沙笑眯眯，“不是我说，你也太护崽了一点，而且活那么大，我也没见过哪家大人和小孩是互叫姓名的，这要是在我家，绝对会被我爸扒下来一层皮。”

 

金博洋懂戈米沙是什么意思。

他和羽生结弦的关系很微妙。

每一段社会关系之间好像都有一个称呼在维持联系。在一间课室学习就是“同学老师”，两个人交往就是“男女朋友”，生了孩子便成为“父亲母亲”

金博洋和羽生结弦的联系就是对方的名字。

在年纪还很小的时候羽生结弦还叫金博洋“哥哥”，后来叫着叫着就变成了“博洋”。

刚开始听到的时候金博洋觉得很奇怪，别的小孩直呼大人名字可能只是为了装深沉装酷，但他知道羽生结弦不是那样的孩子。

“结弦，”金博洋在有一天问他，“为什么不叫我哥哥了呢？”

羽生结弦眨着眼睛看他：“因为，我有很多个哥哥了，但博洋只有一个啊。”

金博洋没太搞懂情况：“嗯？”

“小周哥哥，陈巍哥哥，韩聪哥哥，金杨哥哥，米沙哥哥...”小朋友伸着手指头数，“哥哥太多了，但博洋就只有一个。”

 

“你和他们不一样，你最重要。”

“我想要博洋在我这里变得最特别。”

金博洋的心脏受到了暴击，他伸手托着小孩的屁股把他抱起来，“好，以后就这样叫吧。”

被抱起来之后羽生结弦十分自然的去搂金博洋的脖子，“那以后博洋就喊我羽生好不好？”

这样可一点也不亲切，金博洋疑惑道：“为什么呢？”

“大家都喊我结弦，只有博洋喊我羽生，”羽生结弦笑眯眯的说道，“这样我对博洋来说就是最特别的了。”

 

“天天，”戈米沙看着对面的人，“你...呃，”

“我觉得，你对结弦的爱太模糊了，不像父亲对儿子，又不像哥哥对弟弟。”

金博洋低着头在搅拌冷透了的咖啡，勺子碰到杯壁发出清脆的响声。

“我不太知道该怎么做，”他轻声道，“我只是想对他好。”


End file.
